


yang tak pernah kita sadari soal jarak

by starsfromsouth



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsfromsouth/pseuds/starsfromsouth
Summary: Dari prompt [25]: Seungyoun dan Wooseok sama-sama memutuskan bahwa mereka lebih baik tidak bersama karena jarak, namun siapa bilang kalau mereka tidak masih saling rindu. (Based on La La Lost You)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	yang tak pernah kita sadari soal jarak

**Author's Note:**

> submission for seungseok ficfest "merubah kucing" on twitter.

Bagi Wooseok, selama ia percaya sesuatu maka hal itu lah yang akan terus ia pegang teguh. Ada sepatah dua patah kata yang sering ia dengar soal hubungan jarak jauhnya itu. Jarak menjauhkan, katanya. Kata orang-orang, bukan kata Wooseok. Namun nyatanya, tiap Wooseok dan kekasih selama 3 tahunnya, Cho Seungyoun, bertemu semuanya seakan terbayar. Jauh itu menjadi angan belaka dan dinding tinggi bandara yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika nafas mereka berhembus di bawah langit yang sama. Namun karena waktu yang Wooseok miliki untuk bertemu dengan Seungyoun tidak banyak, segenggam jam menit detik itu menjadi sebuah rentang waktu yang akan selalu Wooseok simpan dalam peti harta karunnya; ketika mereka akhirnya melihat matahari terbit yang sama, ketika netra mereka saling menemukan rumahnya, ketika raga yang haus afeksi itu kembali menemukan kehangatan yang sempat absen, ketika hati sarat rindu ini perlahan surut, ketika mereka melihat malam yang sama, dan seribu ketika-ketika lainnya yang tidak bisa Wooseok sebutkan satu-persatu. Wooseok yakin, jarak sebenarnya mendekatkan mereka. Yang mereka harus korbankan hanyalah waktu dan nafsu.

Lewat jarak itu banyak yang Wooseok pelajari, tentang menghargai waktu,

“Youn, disana lagi jam berapa?”

“Jam 2 pagi, hehe.”

“Ga ngantuk apa?”

“Mau liat Wooseok dulu.”

“Liatin dulu sampe puas nih. Aku 15 menit lagi harus meeting sama semua staf aku.”

tentang sederhana,

“Seok, masa hari ini aku ga sengaja dudukin permen karet jadinya celana favorit aku rusak deh.”

“Kok bisa? Coba, sebentar, aku cari dulu di Youtube tutorial ngilangin bekas permen karet gimana.”

“Mau beli baru aja ah, Seok.”

“Katanya kamu mau nabung buat beli rumah?”

“Oh iya, buat kita nanti kan?”

hingga dirinya percaya bahwa memang benar, jarak bukan lah pemisah.

“Youn, udah gapapa?”

“Hah? Aku baik-baik aja kok, Seok. Kenapa kamu nanya begitu?”

“Seungwoo bilang kamu masuk UGD, kecelakaan mobil. Jadi masih mau bohong?”

“Maaf, Seok...”

Dirinya percaya itu semua,

“Seok, aku ga pantes kayaknya buat dipercaya sama kamu lagi.”

“Biar apa kamu bilang begitu, Youn? Biar aku benci kamu?”

“Aku… ngerasa aku cuman bisa nyakitin kamu belakangan ini.”

“ _But I don’t feel that way_ ,”

“ _But sadly, I do, Seok and it’s killing me._ ”

“Terus sekarang mau kamu apa, sayang?”

“Bisa ga, kamu engga hubungin aku dulu? Aku mungkin butuh waktu sendiri.”

“Oke, kalau itu yang kamu mau.”

sampai perasaan yang tadinya selalu dekat tak terpaut jarak itu perlahan menciptakan kosongnya sendiri,

“Seok, kayaknya lebih baik kita ga bareng-bareng lagi.”

sampai kalimat itu terucap. Di tengah alunan senandung cinta manis dan aroma kopi pahit, di dalam kafe sudut kota Malang, akhirnya Seungyoun menyudahi perjuangan mereka. Perjuangan dalam sebuah medan perang untuk memperjuangkan dekat, memperjuangkan hangat, memperjuangkan nyaman. Seungyoun meninggalkan Wooseok sendirian di medan perangnya dengan kejauhan—entah menang atau kalah. Yang jelas, apa yang harus diperjuangkan sudah menjadi nihil.

Wooseok selalu percaya ia dan Seungyoun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun, ketika jarak perlahan mulai memperlihatkan intensi aslinya, ketika jarak perlahan membangun tembok, ketika jarak memudarkan rindu, ketika jarak gagal menyampaikan bahasa cinta sederhana mereka, saat itu lah Wooseok dan Seungyoun sampai pada sebuah konklusi bahwa jarak memang benar menjauhkan.

“Kenapa? Karena kita jauh?”

“Iya.”

Wooseok meringis pedih mendengar sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Seungyoun itu. Begitu singkat tanpa penjelasan, tanpa adverbia atau adjektiva tambahan. Apa yang dulu mereka percaya sepenuh hati, apa yang dulu mereka pegang teguh runtuh begitu saja. Sekarang tinggal Wooseok seorang yang mempercayainya, tapi untuk apa?

Air mata yang tadinya terbendung mulai membebaskan dirinya. Mengalir dari sudut mata ke ujung dagu Wooseok, menghiasi wajah Wooseok yang kelewat tenang itu. Pikirannya sudah tersesat dalam hutan gelap di otaknya, hanya raga kecilnya yang hadir di depan Seungyoun. Keduanya diam, melihat ke berbagai sudut kafe kecuali lawan bicara di depannya. Mungkin mencari dimana retaknya dengan harapan dua insan yang kini bisu kata-kata itu bisa mengembalikan apa yang semula mereka bangun bersama.

“Seok, maaf tapi aku harus pergi.”

“Kenapa ga dari tadi?”

Wooseok benar-benar sudah membuang jauh konsep manis bak cerita dongeng sebelum tidur itu. Ketusnya adalah tembok defensifnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak meski pilu menghadang. Kini kursi di depannya sudah digantikan oleh udara dingin. Wooseok menatap kursi itu lekat-lekat. Di dalam netranya kini telah terproyeksi film tua berisi kenangan ia dengan Seungyoun. Kenangan manis yang akan sulit ia lupakan. Dalam 5 kali jarum detik bergerak, tangisnya pecah. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar dalam luapan emosi yang ia tahan sedari tadi, maniknya meraung minta hangat itu kembali lagi, matanya meremas habis air mata yang ia bendung. Kadang Wooseok berharap, ia bisa jujur dengan Seungyoun, berharap Seungyoun dapat melihat Wooseok yang masih mau memperjuangkan mereka. Tapi ego Wooseok menguasai tubuhnya. Harga dirinya sudah terlalu jauh diatas itu. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi tanda untuk Wooseok bahwa perangnya dengan jauh telah selesai tanpa kemenangan, tanpa kekalahan. Kim Wooseok menyerah.

Malang, akhir Desember 2018, keduanya menyerah memperjuangkan bahagia.

* * *

Bagi Seungyoun, Wooseok adalah pilarnya. Tugunya agar ia terus berada di tanah, terus mengingat hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya jatuh apabila terbang terlalu jauh. Seungyoun merupakan pria dengan ambisi. Mencintai pekerjaan adalah cita-cita Seungyoun sejak ia belia. Pikirnya semua akan lebih mudah apabila ia mencintai apa yang akan menjadi sumber nafkahnya di masa depan. Tapi mungkin hidup tidak semudah itu. Persetan, hidup memang tidak pernah mudah untuk Seungyoun dan Wooseok lah yang membantu Seungyoun belajar membuat sulit itu menjadi pelajaran untuk Seungyoun,

“Gapapa, Youn. Lebih baik gagal daripada tidak sama sekali kan? _We can try it again one more time_ dan kamu tau? _You are going to master it next time_ , karena kamu udah tau apa yang harus kamu lakuin dan apa yang engga seharusnya kamu lakuin.”

“Semoga aku kuat ya ngejalaninnya, Seok.”

“ _It’s not gonna be an easy road but I believe you can get through it. We’ve passed couple of rough times together, remember?_ ”

“Iya, ya. Untung kamu selalu ada disini, Seok.” 

“Mana ada aku di New York.”

“Eh iya, maksudnya selalu nemenin aku walaupun jauh.”

belajar bersyukur dengan hidup,

“Seok! Hari ini staf aku ada yang mengundurkan diri!”

“Staf paruh waktu di kafe yang kamu ceritain itu?”

“Iya!”

“Kurang orang jadi tambah repot dong?”

“Yaaa, gapapa deh. Itung-itung juga ngurangin pengeluaran hehe.”

“Berarti kamu harus lebih sering bantu di kafe tuh tandanya, Youn!”

“Iya kayaknya, soalnya belakangan aku lebih sibuk di kantor.”

belajar menikmati setiap detik waktu,

“Youn, kenapa belum tidur?”

“Tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu,”

“Apa?”

“ _Four years ago_ , aku beneran setakut itu buat lulus kuliah karena merasa masih bego, masih ga pantes turun ke masyarakat. _These days, those feelings are still lingering around and I’m scared. I’m scared of the future._ ”

“Youn, _you are a freaking consultant, producing music as your hobby, and owning 2 businesses now. So tell me,_ begonya kamu tuh yang mana?”

“...Seok.”

“Apa?”

“ _Video call_ yuk, aku kangen.”

Tapi bagaimana kalau pilarnya runtuh?

Mungkin hidup untuk Seungyoun akan senantiasa direngkuh oleh sulit. Iblis dalam kepalanya akan kerap membisikan seribu frasa yang membunuh. Iblis tak bertubuh itu terus-menerus membuat Seungyoun merasa dirinya telah menyakiti Wooseok, dirinya tak cukup untuk Wooseok. Jauh yang tercipta itu menjadi katalisator untuk gundahnya Seungyoun. Hati yang tadinya berdiri teguh sekarang telah tercabik habis karena cakaran setan itu sampai akhirnya Seungyoun tumbang di medan perangnya dengan jarak, dalam keadaan mereka yang sudah berada tak lebih dari satu meter. Mata mereka enggan untuk bertemu. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri pula bahwa Seungyoun dapat melihat Wooseok yang berusaha keras menjaga wajahnya agar tetap terlihat tenang meskipun air mata sudah berada di ujung netranya. Hangat sudah meninggalkan mereka, hanya dingin yang akan datang bertamu. Seungyoun meninggalkan Wooseok di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Malang selepas kalimat yang selalu ia tahan itu akhirnya terucap.

Setelah disambut angin dingin malam, netra gelap Seungyoun menangkap raga mungil Wooseok yang masih membatu di kursi kafe itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Seungyoun kembali menatap jalan yang ada di depannya. Dengan dagu yang terangkat, Seungyoun berjalan meniti jalan setapak yang masih ramai dengan canda tawa meski sudah hampir tengah malam itu. Malang tidak sedingin New York, tapi dingin malam itu menusuk tulang Seungyoun. Mencengkram setiap inci kulitnya. Sedetik dua detik langkah Seungyoun mulai bertambah cepat, seakan setan yang sudah tidak ingin Seungyoun temui akan kembali mengejarnya. Seungyoun berlari, membawa kaki panjangnya itu pergi dari entah kemana. Menerpa angin malam, melintasi jalan dengan secercah cahaya, melawan kenyataan bahwa iblis itu masih bersarang di dalam kepala Seungyoun. Berat rasanya, tapi Seungyoun yakin di tengah kota Malang ini ada yang akan lebih dekat dan lebih baik untuk Wooseok. Di bawah lampu jalan Seungyoun kembali mengatur nafasnya, tubuhnya seakan menuruti gravitasi. Tak terkecuali air pilunya itu.

“Mungkin semesta belum berpihak pada kita,”

Malang, akhir Desember 2018, iblis itu akan terus kembali merengkuh Seungyoun.

* * *

Bagi Wooseok, ruang dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba kosong itu menghantuinya. Kadang di tengah _meeting_ dengan stafnya yang lain, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak malam itu Seungyoun tiba-tiba datang ke Malang dari New York hanya untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka. Setelah itu? Entah. Tapi yang Wooseok tau, Seungyoun langsung terbang lagi ke tanah Amerika dan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Akun media sosial Seungyoun selalu penuh dengan foto-foto tentang pencapaian Seungyoun di New York setiap hari. Tak jarang juga Seungyoun mengunggah foto bersama _seseorang_. Minggu lalu namanya Chelsea. Iya, seorang wanita. Lain waktu namanya, David. Kemarin namanya, Alex. Mungkin mereka semua adalah distraksi agar Seungyoun tidak mengingat kembali Kim Wooseok.

Banyak pula cerita yang tidak disampaikan Seungyoun lewat akun media sosialnya. Seperti ketika Seungyoun menjual mobilnya untuk menutupi biaya yang ia perlukan agar usaha kafenya bisa semakin sukses, atau saat Seungyoun dimarahi kliennya sendiri karena dianggap tidak benar-benar ahli dalam bidangnya. Jangan tanya darimana Wooseok tau cerita-cerita ini (dari Seungwoo. Tidak. Wooseok tidak minta, hanya Seungwoo yang tidak sengaja cerita karena kebetulan satu kantor dengan Seungyoun.)

“Pak Wooseok, ada tambahan lagi?”

“Ah, segitu aja mungkin. Untuk rapat hari ini, saya tutup. Oh iya, laporannya nanti dirapikan lagi terus langsung kirim ke surel saya ya.”

Wooseok beranjak dari kursinya, segera mengambil jaket dan tasnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dengan sepedanya, ia meniti kota Malang yang sudah tidak dimanja cahaya matahari. Pelan-pelan Wooseok mengayuh, melihat titik-titik terang, asap beraroma kopi dan jajanan malam bersatu, alunan musik dari kafe di pinggir jalan. Malang memang tidak pernah kasar dengan Wooseok. Tidak seperti kota lainnya, Malang di malam hari membawa tenang, seakan tidak ada kompetisi di dalamnya, hanya insan-insan yang haus afeksi berjalan di antaranya. Malang selalu memeluknya dalam semua kesederhanaan yang ia punya.

Wooseok menepi, membeli jagung bakar untuk dirinya yang kebetulan belum makan malam. Sesekali ia memantau gawainya, memastikan laporan rapat tadi sudah terkirim ke surelnya. Sesekali pula matanya menangkap kontak yang sudah lama tidak ia hubungi. Jarinya mengetik beberapa kalimat yang hendak ia katakan, kalimat yang belum sempat ia sampaikan malam itu.

**_Type a message_**

_youn aku lagi makan jagung bakar favorit kamu nih, udah nemu belom yang jual jagung bakar di new york?|_

_youn|_

_how’s new york? Kamu sekarang jalan ya ke kantor?|_

_how’s|_

_youn Malang kayaknya lagi rindu keberadaan kamu|_

_youn|_

_youn, I miss you|_

_youn|_

_|_

_Call me a coward but yes I cant help myself to write long ass messages to you but decided to erase them right away because I thought the reason why we break up is me. Not you. Not the distance. It is just me who cant put myself in your shoes and understand the pressure of being not good enough. But I also want you to understand that I want to be there for you, to make you feel better or at least tell me if we are bend or broken so we can fix this together. I want to be there for you, and I miss you. I miss every inch of you. I love you, and I always want to tell you that you are loved|_

_Call me a coward|_

_|_

_Aku harap kamu selalu bahagia|_

_Aku|_

_|_

_**Type a message**_

“Mas, jagungnya.”

“Oh iya, makasih ya mas.” Di bawah teduhnya taburan bintang malam itu, Wooseok membiarkan dirinya merindukan sosok yang telah hilang. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam sendu bersama frasa kejujuran yang akan terus ia simpan. Mungkin benar, ternyata ini semua bukan karena jarak. Jarak tak pernah menjauhkan. Ini semua hanya karena keduanya yang belum siap menerima jarak.

Malang, akhir Januari 2019, Wooseok kembali menyimpan kata-kata yang belum sempat ia sampaikan.

* * *

Bagi Seungyoun, cara terbaik untuk melupakan perihnya adalah dengan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Pria dengan ambisi itu bekerja tanpa putus setelah ia melepas Wooseok karena apabila ia sudah sendirian di dalam apartemennya itu, semuanya seakan kembali ke permukaan. Iblis itu seperti kembali menemani Seungyoun, berlari sana-sini bermandikan proyeksi cahaya lampu neon metropolitan New York dan yang lebih parah, di mata Seungyoun, iblis itu memiliki senyum hangatnya Wooseok, memiliki bola mata sejernih bola mata Wooseok, memiliki tatapan selembut tatapannya Wooseok. Keberadaan Wooseok seakan kembali. Kadang ilusi Wooseok terlihat sedang duduk sambil memakan cemilan favoritnya di atas sofa, atau wajah tenangnya ketika sedang tidur di atas kasurnya Seungyoun, atau tubuh mungilnya yang sedang mengairi tanaman Seungyoun. Terlalu jelas. Semuanya terlihat terlalu jelas dan Seungyoun membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa memusnahkan iblis-iblis itu karena dirinya tak paham apa yang sebenarnya roh jahat itu mau.

Rantai setan itu pun dimulai. Seungyoun benar-benar tak pernah hidup di apartemennya. Seakan-akan tempat itu hanya untuk tidur dan mandi saja. Pagi buta ia berjalan kaki menuju kereta untuk berangkat ke kantornya, bekerja tanpa istirahat, malamnya pergi ke klub dan membawa satu laki-laki atau kadang perempuan pilihannya ke hotel hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi nafsu birahinya. Hampir setiap hari ia bermalam dengan orang yang berbeda untuk menghilangkan iblis di dalam kepalanya, untuk menghilangkan bayangan Wooseok yang menghantuinya. Namun di setiap sentuhan, di setiap eluhan hanya ada iblis Wooseok di hadapannya. Hingga dirinya terbakar letupan emosi, menghabisi nafsunya, kembali ke apartemen dengan perasaan kosong, dan pola yang sama akan terulang lagi untuk hari esok.

Seungyoun kehilangan remnya. Bahkan di hari libur pun ia tidak memberikan waktu untuk tubuhnya beristirahat. Bekerja adalah satu-satunya pelarian untuk Seungyoun agar ia terus merasa hidup meski apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan kerap kehilangan aspek hidup itu sendiri. New York adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Semuanya bersaing, salah langkah sedikit semuanya akan tumbang. Semuanya berjalan cepat, semuanya haus akan keindahan yang fana. Semuanya dibutakan. Muak. Seungyoun muak. Seungyoun telah kehilangan pilarnya. Seungyoun kembali memasuki medan perang dengan lawan yang jauh lebih kuat namun dirinya justru semakin melemah, dan ia sendiri belum tau bagaimana caranya menang.

Malam itu, Seungyoun berada di tengah apartemennya yang gelap, memandangi reklame toko yang berkerlap-kerlip melalui jendela besarnya. Dirinya membatu, membiarkan iblis itu melakukan apa saja pada pikirannya karena sekarang Seungyoun sudah berhenti peduli. Raganya sudah lelah, menyerah karena dipaksa bekerja tanpa henti. Sepasang mata lesu itu menatap sebuah ruang dimensi tepat di depannya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir diam-diam. Seribu tanda tanya mulai muncul. Dimana salahnya? Apa Wooseok bahagia dengan perpisahan ini? Apa Seungyoun bahagia dengan perpisahan ini? Demi apapun, Seungyoun cuma ingin bahagia, apa sesulit itu untuk memperjuangkan suka cita? Apa lagi yang harus ia korbankan? Semua pertanyaan itu telah terucap namun jawabannya tetap nihil dan untuk kali pertamanya, Seungyoun menangis kencang. Meraung minta iblis berwajah Wooseok itu musnah, meraung minta Wooseok yang sebenarnya untuk masuk paksa ke dalam apartemennya, menyelamatkan Seungyoun yang sudah terlanjur jatuh ke jurang penuh getir tanpa dasar itu, mendekap raga yang sudah letih itu, mengusir iblis yang masih setia merengkuhnya.

**_Type a message_**

_Seok, aku kangen malang.|_

_Seok, aku kangen|_

_Seok, aku kangen. Remember I used to say new york itu mengintimidasi aku? Well. Indeed. Ternyata sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa berteman dengan new york. Aku kangen malang because new york never hold me like malang did. Like you did. Aku mau kita pisah karena aku pikir kamu akan lebih bahagia tanpa aku yang serba kurang, aku pikir aku bisa tidur nyenyak knowing the fact that I don’t have to bear with the burden that I’m not good enough for you. But I’m wrong, my demon stay faithful with me and do you know the worst part of it? They have your smile seok. Your warm comforting smile. But at least, this is all I can do in order to make you happy, right? I never regret letting you go if by the end of the day my decision made you the happiest person you are today.|_

_Seok, aku|_

_|_

_**Type a message**_

****

New York, akhir Januari 2019, Seungyoun membiarkan dirinya dimakan hidup-hidup oleh iblisnya.

* * *

Siapa sangka semesta akan meletakan dua insan yang saling merindu ini di tempat yang sama? Taman Maruyama, Sapporo, Jepang. Seungyoun yang sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu sedang duduk sambil menghirup udara segara dalam-dalam dan Wooseok yang sedang menikmati jalan-jalan sorenya. Kedua mata itu saling bertemu, tidak percaya mungkin adalah reaksi pertama mereka. Wooseok membatu di jalan setapak itu, sementara Seungyoun masih bergeming diatas tempat duduk taman itu, sulit mempercayai keberadaan yang sudah lama tidak bertamu muncul begitu saja. Keduanya punya terlalu banyak kalimat yang ingin mereka sampaikan meski sudah 3 bulan mereka lalui tanpa satu sama lain. Wooseok masih menutup rapat ranumnya namun kakinya telah membawa dia duduk di sebelah Seungyoun. Mana tau ketika kedua netra yang minta dibasuh rindunya itu kelak menemukan jawaban tentang jarak yang selama ini mereka cari. Sepuluh menit yang sepi itu telah berlalu, sepatah kata pun belum terucap dari lidah keduanya. Tapi Wooseok sudah merasa sesak dan dirinya memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pengecut. Wooseok tau betul cara agar setidaknya ia dan Seungyoun dapat menyampaikan sesuatu untuk menyudahi tak sampainya kebenaran ini.

**wooseok**

cuti?

iya.

and you?

**wooseok**

ambil jatah so yes me too

i think i need an escape

like a vacation

lmao same

you know, i’ve been working 24/7 since

that day i went to malang for a night and

my boss gave me the permission so here I am

in sapporo

tbh i never thought i would meet you like this

**wooseok**

neither do i haha

dunia emang suka bercanda, ya kan?

youn

yes?

**wooseok**

does new york ever hold you like

malang did?

maaf kalo tbtb nanya aneh gini hhh

its okay lol im cool with that

but what if i say they never did?

**wooseok**

okay so i just want to get this out of

my chest

you always have me youn

and i hope someday new york will love you,

cherish you like malang did

life in such a fast paced city must

be tough right?

it was tough

but im getting better

seok

im sorry

**wooseok**

buat apa?

everything

**wooseok**

tapi kamu ga pernah salah

i did

i broke your trust

i thought our relationship would work out

but it i guess it never did and im sorry

for that

**wooseok**

its not our fault youn

belum waktunya mungkin

atau belum pada tempatnya

memang pada akhirnya ini semua karena

kita yang terlalu immature but its okay

we’ll find our way next time

maybe one day our path will cross again

just like today

maybe i’ll find you again

maybe i’ll find us again but in the

meantime we are going to find

ourselves first

Sepuluh detik berlalu setelah Wooseok menekan tombol ‘ _send_ ’ dan gelombang suara yang sudah Wooseok hapal di luar kepala itu tiba-tiba kembali terdengar.

“Wooseok,”

Kali ini suara itu terdengar lirih, seperti meminta afeksinya Wooseok kembali. Manik Seungyoun bertamu di manik Wooseok untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Wooseok melebarkan senyumnya, senyum yang jarang Wooseok perlihatkan ke orang lain. Netranya sudah banjir dengan air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi, begitu juga Seungyoun. Mereka menginginkan satu sama lain, tapi apa daya kalau semesta telah berkata ‘belum’. Dua insan ini hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak punya kuasa apa-apa, ribuan perang telah mereka lalui, tinggal menerima nasib yang kini menjadi keharusan. Dalam rengkuhan hangat Wooseok, Seungyoun berteduh sejenak.

“New York masih benci aku, Seok. Aku kangen banget sama kamu, tapi aku sadar diri kalo kita pun balik kayak dulu _nothing will change_. _These demons with your smile wont disappear right away_. Aku… capek mencari jawaban yang tepat itu apa. Aku ga paham. Bahkan sama diri aku sendiri.”

Mungkin ada benarnya kata-kata Wooseok, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, bukan salah dia ataupun salah Wooseok apalagi salah jarak. Mereka hanya perlu menata kembali jawaban-jawaban yang ada di semesta sampai akhirnya nanti mereka akan menemukan satu sama lain sekali lagi.

“Youn, aku pun ga tau jawaban yang tepat apa, kalo aku ga bisa bikin setan kamu pergi, _then you are the only one who can do it_. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa, dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan selalu ada, Youn.”

Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan selagi semesta mengizinkan, keduanya menjatuhkan pedang dan tameng perang mereka ke tanah, menerima kenyataan yang sudah alam sediakan. Mereka akan menemukan diri mereka sebelum akhirnya keduanya diberi waktu sekali lagi untuk menemukan satu sama lain. Seungyoun menyapu awan mendung di punggung Wooseok. Wooseok menenangkan luka dalam Seungyoun. Keduanya saling menemukan tempat teduh sebelum pergi dalam perjalanan mencari kepingan yang hilang itu. Biar pada rentang waktu ini, mereka melupakan sejenak titik nadir yang sedang berkunjung. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Seungyoun merasakan lagi ranum manis Wooseok. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Wooseok luluh dicumbu bibirnya, rela direnggut napasnya hingga habis. Pahit tapi manis, lega namun sesak, keduanya ternyata enggan merasakan realita. Nafsu itu digantikan dengan keputusasaan. Seungyoun yang pertama kali melepaskan tautan bibir itu, bis menuju kenyataannya telah datang menjemput. Tidak bisa. Seungyoun tidak bisa luluh menuruti kemauan setan-setannya itu.

“ _You are such an amazing man, you’ll definitely find a way_.” Suara pelan dan serak Wooseok itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum punggung kecilnya benar-benar mengecil di dalam netra Seungyoun.

**seungyoun**

malang is a city of angels indeed, im glad

i once loved by malang and you.

see you when our path crossed again.

^_^)/

take care youn

:)

**seungyoun**

aku sayang kamu seok.

aku juga

see you

Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kursi tempat Seungyoun duduk tadi namun keberadaan yang hangat itu sudah tidak ada disana. Wooseok percaya Seungyoun akan menemukan jalan yang terbaik untuknya, Wooseok percaya Seungyoun akan menemukan jawaban yang selama ini ia cari, Wooseok percaya.

Sapporo, pertengahan Maret 2019, kedua insan yang haus jawaban itu _akan_ menemukan jalannya masing-masing.

* * *


End file.
